A Chance at Love (Marceline x Marshall Lee)
by kn1ghtofkn1
Summary: Just a little story put together from Marceline's POV as a new HS student. The characters are not fantastical (like in the show) but their traits and compatibility are similar to the characters portrayed on CN. It is loosely based off of ATWFJ. Readers be forewarned: there is definitely some descriptive/mature content. I hope you enjoy it!
1. A New Beginning

We met many years ago in high school. I was very new; an anxious freshman girl with braces and emotions that ran high. He was familiar with it all. A senior for the second time, he realized leaving school before obtaining his degree probably wasn't for the best. We didn't know each other, hell, we didn't know much of anything. But when I saw him standing there among the other faces in the crowd I felt my heart skip, and that is where this story begins.

I'm a native of the town of Ooo. I was raised mostly by my father, Simon, and Simon's parents Raze and Don. Now, however, I'm on my own. I live in my grandparents old house. It's where I've spent most of my adolescence.

"What. A. Day!" I thought aloud as I shut the front door behind me and plopped my book bag on the floor.

Walking over to one of the couches I lazily fell into the soft cushions as I recounted the day's events: classes, bells, seating assignments, him... running my fingers through my long dark hair I couldn't help but think of him. I smiled and sighed. He was kind of beautiful. Quite literally tall, dark and handsome. I had only watched him for a few minutes, afraid he would catch my looking at him if I stared any longer, but by Glob, was he a sight. And his smile. Sparkling white with shiny subtle fangs. They were obviously his canine teeth, but when I saw them I thought of fangs. I could have watched him for hours. And he didn't even know I existed. 'Silly little freshman girl' I said to myself, sighing again as I drifted into sleep.

Hours later I was awoken by the soft buzzing sound of my cellphone on the coffee table. Groggily I hoisted myself onto my right elbow and reached for my phone with my other arm.

'What...time is it?' I half yawned as I looked at the caller ID. The phone screen read _Penelope Bubblehem_. An old childhood friend, but everyone who knew her called her PB for short. PB was 15, a year older, a sophomore, and very mature for her age. It's why I didn't mind her.

'Hey PB, sup girl?' I spoke as I answered my phone.

'Marceline! Not much! Just got out of the first Candy King's Mathematical Masters club meeting of the year. It was quite intriguing. Wish you'd choose to apply yourself. Do you know what you'd be capable of if you put your smarts towards something?! We could run this town. You sound tired. Did I wake you? Am I ranting? Do you know it's only 5:30? Would you like to grab dinner on the corner?' PB spat.

I stared at my fingernails and then gently pumped my hand in the air.

'Woah, woah, woah. First, yes, I just woke up. Must've fallen asleep after I got home from school. B: I want nothing to do with any club, ever, so let it go. Thanks. Annnnnnd 3, I could def go for some grub... meet you there in 15?'

'See you there'

I ended the call as I slowly threw my legs to the side of the couch and stretched long and hard before I stood up. I was thankful I still had my clothes and shoes on because I felt too lazy to do anything before heading out.

As I walked toward the door that lead to my garage I grabbed some money out of my wallet and checked to see if my cat had enough water. As I looked I saw Hambo standing in the kitchen near his bowl meowing for more food.

'Hot damn, buddy, you eat too much. I'll feed you as soon as I wake up tomorrow, I promise' I said to him as I patted his fuzzy head.

Hambo means the world to me. I've had him for as long as I can remember. He meowed and rubbed his body against my legs as I straightened myself and headed through the door to the garage.

As I walked down the stairs toward the garage I decided to pick a playlist so my mind would be occupied as I made my way to Choose Goose's to meet PB for dinner. If I didn't, I'd keep thinking of _him_ and that was the last thing I wanted. To lust after someone who would never even give me a second look. The thought hurt a wee bit, that's for sure.

I popped my earbuds in as I wheeled my bike out of the garage and punched the code in to shut the door behind me. Suddenly the music flooded my ears.

 _'Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze_

 _Fickle freshman, probably think's she's cooler than you_

 _A hayride at five, everybody's comin' around_

 _So go press your skirt, word is there's a new girl in town'_

I listened and hummed along to my favorite band's music as I pumped the pedals, now in a rush, to see PB. I needed the conversation. Anything to get my mind off of this boy!


	2. Choose Goose's

After locking my bike up outside and putting my headphones away I walked toward the entrance of Choose Goose's restaurant. I ran a hand through my hair, swiping some strands out of my eyes along the way.

Pushing the glass door open I scanned the room while stepping inside. It was a pretty popular place so it was fairly busy. As I eyed the crowd I began to iron out the front of my long sleeve flannel with my hands. It was one of my favorite flannels. It was also worn so often it wrinkled easily. As I rested the palms of my hands on my chest, ready to swipe down my torso in another attempt to smooth the wrinkles, I spotted them. Great.

I could feel the blood creep into my face as I quickly removed my hands from my chest and glued them to my sides. Awkwardly, I made my way to PB and the other guests at her table. He stared at me the whole time, smirking.

'Heeey everyone' I choked out as I reached the table, my face still red.

'Oh, finally!' PB shouted as she patted the empty seat next to her, obviously motioning for me to have a seat. I obligingly sat and kept my eyes fixated on the table. I could feel his eyes on me... it was making me anxious and queasy.

'This is my friend Peter Peppermint and his friend, Marshall Lee' PB introduced them politely, 'we go to school with them.'

I smiled at them both as she spoke. I could feel Marshall continue to watch me the entire time.

'I'm Marceline' I spoke, 'nice to meet you both.'

'Yeah, nice to meet you, too' Peter responded cheerfully.

'Very' Marshall whispered to himself, still smirking and staring. Now I was starting to feel a little annoyed.

This was it, this was my chance. I'm sitting across from the boy I couldn't take my eyes off of this morning, we've just exchanged greetings. Albeit, he only said one word, but still! Marshall... Marshall Lee... and he's annoying me by being super... sultry and ugh -

'Can I get you all anything to eat? What about you? A drink?' the waitress interrupted, looking straight at me and snapping me out of my silly thoughts. Too bad I had lost my appetite as soon as I saw him sitting at my table.

'Thanks, I'll just have a Shirley Temple, please' I told her. I couldn't help it. It had been my favorite drink since I was a kid. She looked at Marshall, who was still looking at me.

'Wow, haven't heard that in a while. Know what? I'll have the same. And a cheeseburger with bacon, side of fries and lots and lots of ketchup' he said, finally taking his eyes off of me to address the waitress. He winked at her after placing his order and she giggled. Gross.

As Peter and PB gave the waitress their orders I finally decided I'd take a shot at playing his little game. I was feeling brave. Especially since I could feel that my face had cooled down. I quickly glanced up and we locked eyes.

I couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were. They were such a dark brown that they looked almost black. Almost the same color as his hair. Against his smooth light skin they even sparkled a little. My heart skipped and I looked away again. He won. Ugh. I could feel him smiling all over again.

Peter and PB were too lost in their Candy club whatever talk to even notice what was going on and Marshall had finally broken his gaze to look at his ringing phone. I took this opportunity and ran with it.

'I'll be right back you guys' I said as I stood up, slowly scooting out of our booth.

I saw PB nod and wave me off as she continued her conversation with Peter. She was used to me doing things like this.

I stepped outside of Choose Goose's into the crisp air of dusk. Only September first in Ooo and it was already getting chilly. Weird. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I pulled a pack of cigarettes out of my back pocket and placed one in my mouth. As I began to light it I heard him speak.

'I hear that's a bad habit, you know'

'Hmmmm, now why did I think you'd follow me out here and continue to pick on me' I replied.

'Pick on you? Is that what you're thinking?' Marshall asked smugly.

'Well why wouldn't I think that? You've been staring and smirking at me since I got here. It's like you're playing some little game' I spoke as I exhaled and a puff of smoke surrounded us. I began to run my right foot along the edge of some grass to keep myself from looking at him.

He laughed. 'I'm sorry darlin', just seems I can't get enough of you right now. You have the most beautiful big brown eyes I've ever seen.'

I stopped running my foot along the edge of the grass and looked at him. He was staring at me again, but he wasn't smirking this time. He stood almost a foot taller than me so I had to look up.

'Are you kidding? Do you tell girls these things a lot?' I snapped. I was so happy, but I didn't want him to know that! I hoped he wasn't kidding.

'I don't ever really have to say much of anything to girls, honestly. They do all of the talking mostly. You're so seemingly...innocent. How old are you?' he asked.

I was afraid to answer him, I didn't want to scare him off, so I lied and said I was a year older than I really was.

'I turned 15 in August' I answered, 'why? You?'

He smiled. He probably had already known how old I was thanks to PB and my freshman status.

'And smoking? Bad little girl. Anyway, just curious. I turned 18 in August. I dropped out last year and decided to come back and finish high school. Dumb move on my part' he said nonchalantly as he ran his hand through his shaggy dark hair.

'Ah, a fellow leo? I think I might like you after all' I responded, 'and yes, dropping out was dumb, but hey, at least you've smartened up and you're back!'

He chuckled, flashing his beautiful white smile at me 'yes, I'm a leo, too' he ran his tongue along his bottom lip 'I'm glad you think you like me.'

I flicked my cigarette and quickly tried to deny liking him, but PB interrupted us by shouting from the entrance that the food had finally reached the table. As I walked back toward the restaurant entrance and slid a stick of gum in my mouth I glanced back at Marshall, who was smiling again... wickedly, and at me.

-


	3. The Walk

The next few weeks of school flew by and I'd dream about that night at Choose Goose's. Every once in a while I'd run into Marshall in the halls, but he was always talking to someone... a pretty girl, an angst ridden boy, a teacher, you name it. He was popular. But why wouldn't he be? He was a senior: the top of the food chain (in high school terms), handsome, fairly smart (I think?), charming, tall, seductive... Oy! What was wrong with me? I needed to stop this.

It's not like I was a virgin or anything. So wasn't it okay for me to be having these thoughts about Marshall constantly? That virgin ship had sailed the summer before I started high school, just a few months ago. It happened. So what. Big whoop. It hurt for a little, but then it felt...good. Really good. Hah! Maybe I was ready to try it again - BAM!

I had turned a corner to walk right into, low and behold, Marshall. Standing with his back against my locker, arms crossed, watching me react to this chance encounter and smirking his stupidly stupid adorable smirk. I brought my hand to my heart and took a few steps away from him.

'Ugh! You scared me you dick! I walked right into you!'

He laughed as he pushed himself off of my locker with his foot and jokingly grasped at his heart as if I had hurt his feelings.

'Ooooh, ouch little girl, don't think you know me enough yet to be calling me names. Anyway,' he purred as I pushed past him and started to open my locker 'I wanted to see you.'

I stopped for a second, holding up a book on the Manson murders I had rented before continuing to place it in my locker. I put away a few more books and shut the locker behind me before I answered. School had ended nearly 10 minutes ago and the halls were almost empty. I turned around and he was inches away from my body.

'Yeah, well, why did you want to see me then?' I asked, trying not to blush. It was uncomfortable having him so close, I was afraid he'd see that I needed to get my eyebrows done soon... or that my make-up was running or... something else embarrassing. A booger? Maybe?

He placed his hand against the locker to the left of my body and leaned in a little. I stepped away, but felt the cold metal of the lockers against my back. I had nowhere to go, he had me pinned. I could smell the gum he was chewing. Cinnamon. I was getting dizzy.

'No reason' he answered, 'well, okay, I lied. There's a reason. You know that kid they call Gumball?'

I nodded. PB had been hanging around Gumball recently and therefore I had been out with them a few times. They seemed to really like each other. He was a senior as well, so it was no surprise Marshall knew him.

'Welllllll, he's having a Halloween party this weekend. Wanted to know if you were going to be there' he asked casually. Pushing off of the lockers and giving me my space again. I could feel my heart slow down.

'Yeah, PB is friends with him, I'm sure I'll be there with her. Are you going?' I responded, trying not to sound excited. I had to remind myself to breath as I itched to get out into the cold air and begin my short walk home. I needed to cool down. He made me so flustered and so easily.

'Yeah I'll probably be there' he said, 'you going home now? Wanna ride?'

'Oh, no, that's okay I don't live very far and I like walking'

'Well, I could walk with you. I like walking too. I like the fall. And I  
especially like pretty girls with long dark hair and big brown eyes' he  
cooed while eyeing me up and down. I guess I mustn't have looked that horrid from up close. I blushed...he thinks I'm pretty? I tried not to smile with my teeth, embarrassed by my metal braces. They were coming off next week. I couldn't wait.

'Fine, you goof, let's go' I said as I began to walk toward one of the exits, casually slinging my backpack over my shoulder.

'Lemme grab my stuff quick' he shouted toward me as he disappeared into one of the stairwells.

I quickly glanced at my reflection in one of the glass panels on the  
school door I stood near. I ran my index finger underneath both eyes,  
trying to wipe away any eyeliner that might have smudged throughout the day. I fumbled inside my flannel pocket to find a piece of gum. I could hear him coming back down the stairwell as I popped the gum in my mouth and attempted to stand alluringly against the wall. I failed. I could only imagine what kind of contorted idiot I looked like standing there waiting. He laughed as he approached me. I rolled my eyes.

'You ready your majesty?' I asked, looking up into his sinisterly dark eyes.

'After you, my queen' he replied, bowing deeply while crossing his legs and extending his arms, signaling for me to go first. I looked down as I curtsied and caught him looking up at me under his shaggy dark hair. Smirking, again, how unlike Marshall Lee...

I giggled and looked behind me as I pushed the door open. I caught him straightening up, running his hand through his hair to get the straggly bits off of his face. The days were getting shorter already and it was only the second week of October. I was going to miss longer days and warmer weather, but boy did I love the fall in Ooo. My eyes darted from tree to tree, taking in the beautiful red, yellow and orange foliage.

Marshall caught up to me as I began to walk towards my neighborhood making sure to step on the crunchy brown leaves piled beneath my feet.

'So are you liking high school so far?' he asked as we walked.

'Yeah, it's pretty cool I guess, I like the friends I'm making'

'Oh yeah? What kind of friends are you making?'

Not that that was any of his business. I replied anyway.

'A few juniors and sophomores in the school band. I saw them out at a show not too long ago and we got to talking. I play bass and I like to jam every once in a while...wanted to see if they were interested'

'You play bass? That's pretty cool' he said smiling and looking at me from the corner of his eye.

'I do, not often though. Just a silly hobby really. So tell me about you,  
Marshall the mysterious Lee' I smirked and looked at him. We made eye contact and he looked away towards the sky. Was he...pondering  
something?

'Sorry, didn't mean to pry' I spat quickly. I was afraid I had already started pushing him away.

He smiled. 'Nah, don't worry about it. It's just... I feel less mysterious  
around you. You caught me off guard when you said that'

I didn't say anything. Just kept on walking. He began again.

'I'm from a town over, Aaa. I skate a lot and growing up Ooo had better flat ground spots so I'd skate here a lot. It's where I made all of my friends'

'Eventually I transferred high schools to be closer to  
my friends, but I guess that was just a bad idea altogether because I  
was slacking off too much and well, you know the rest. But I'm back now' he finished and looked at me.

I nodded in approval of his decision.

'I'm glad you came back' I whispered as he inched himself closer to me, our arms touchingly gently, sending shivers down my spine.

He ran his fingers down my forearm as he slid his hand into mine and we webbed our fingers together.

'Me too' he agreed taking in a breath of crisp fall air, squeezing my hand tightly and closing his eyes. He was smiling, but it wasn't his usual 'I've got you right where I want you smile'. He just looked...happy.

I smiled up at him and shut my eyes too for a second, slowly moving in closer to him and resting my head on his arm, holding the inside of his forearm with my other hand. He smelled so good.

-


	4. Reminisce

We walked to my house hand-in-hand, laughing and joking about things. I even walked us down a street that was completely out of the way. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to let go of his hand. It was so soft. He would occasionally run the tip of his thumb across the inside of my palm and I couldn't get enough of it. My body tingled every time but I kept my composure.

This was all so new to me.

The boy I had lost my virginity to was only a friend. We loved each other in a different kind of way. Before we decided to do it I had never thought of anyone the way I think of Marshall.

It had happened one rainy day in the summer, not too long after my birthday; we were hanging out in my living room playing video games and eating pizza. I sat Indian style on the floor in front of the couch. He was next to me but dangling off the front of the couch a bit while laying upside down.

We were playing Mario Kart and I had just whipped his butt. As I turned in his direction, ready to rub my win in, he leaned over and our lips met. I wasn't sure what to do and eventually I pulled away.

'Finn, w-what are you doing?' I asked him as I stared into his big blue eyes.

He flipped off of the couch, crawled in front of me and sat down slowly. We were facing each other when he finally spoke.

'I don't know Marcy, we've been friends our whole life and every day you get prettier and prettier' he cupped the back of his neck with his left hand and rubbed as he looked down and continued talking.

'I know I'm a couple months younger than you and we're both starting high school in a few weeks... we'll see each other less and well, I just wanted you to know how much I like you...ugh, Glob, this is so not algebraic, I'm sorry Marcy, forget it' he finished, blushing brightly.

I watched him struggle with what he was saying and it was the most adorable thing I had witnessed at that point in my life. I smiled as I lifted my hand and ran it through his soft blonde hair. He was so handsome, tanned toned muscle and all. He looked up as I did, his eyes full of hope and love, I couldn't crush him.

He was everything I wasn't... light, happiness, positivity and most importantly: strength. I knew I was young, we both were, but I was mature enough to understand that if I were to be with him I would eventually destroy who he was. I had decided then and there that if I couldn't give him my love without chipping away at who he was, then I could at least give him me.

I leaned in closer to his face as I rested my hand on the side of his neck. I slowly pulled him toward me and I kissed him back. I felt his warm breath hit my lips as our mouths moved together.

Eventually I stopped, stood up and extended my arm. Finn took my hand and we walked into my bedroom together. And that was it. Neither of us knew what we were doing. We kissed sloppily, we giggled at the condoms, we bashed our heads together multiple times, no one finished... but it was still the perfect first time. And for that, we'll forever have each other.

'Marceline? What are you thinking about? I hope it's about me...' Marshall said, pulling me out of my thoughts of Finn and me. I missed Finn and in that moment I hoped he was doing alright off at school.

'Oh, yeah, sorry. I was just thinking about a friend I haven't seen in a while' I answered cooly. We were finally approaching my house.

'Well, this is me' I said as I stopped in front of my walkway. I felt him squeeze my hand.

'Would you... maybe want to hang out for a bit?' I asked while looking at the ground. I had so much homework to do, but he was so handsome and thinking about me and Finn left me feeling a certain way. I didn't want to be alone.

He smiled as he looked into my eyes. We were facing each other, still close enough to hold hands. Marshall slowly slipped his hand out of mine and ran his fingertips up my arm, tracing them along my shoulder and making his way to my neck.

I watched him watching me. His eyes traced every part of my body that his fingers had touched. Finally they reached my lips. He stared at my mouth while he ran his thumb across my bottom lip and he gently bit his own. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes as I felt my lips part. I hoped he'd slide his thumb into my mouth. I could feel myself tingling.

And then he stopped.

I opened my eyes in time to see him pull his hand away from my face and reach into his front pocket. He quickly pulled out his phone and looked at the caller ID. It must have been on vibrate because I didn't hear it ringing. He looked back to my face.

'Some other time, I've got to go' he said, expressionless.

My heart was still racing. I wanted more! Why would he leave now? Who the hell was calling him? I felt like an idiot. I could almost hear the blood rushing to my cheeks...flustered, angry, confused, aroused. I was all of those things and more.

'Fine,' I replied, 'see you at school.'

I was pissed and he knew it. I heard him shout something else but I ignored him as I power-walked up to the front door and entered my house. I angrily shut the door behind me and leaned my back against the wall.

'Who the fuck does he think he is?' I thought to myself, exhaling loudly.

'And who the fuck was that calling?' I said aloud.


	5. Truth

That week came and went faster than you could imagine. I told PB all about my encounter with Marshall Lee. She didn't like it one bit, but then again, she was biased...she never liked him to begin with.

It was a gloomy Friday afternoon and we sat together in the school cafeteria eating lunch and gossiping.

'So, Marceline, have you even spoken to Marshall since he walked you home Tuesday?' PB asked while looking at her phone and smiling.

I couldn't tell if she was texting Gumball or solving a math equation because she would have been smiling due to either of them.

'Yeah, how's that whole situation going?' Flame asked sincerely. Flame was a new friend to me. We had a few classes together, she was my age but from the other side of Ooo.

I looked at her soft tanned skin and then into her smoldering hazel eyes. We called her flame because of her hair color. Such a thick beautiful mane of dark red that cascaded down her torso. She raised her eyebrows awaiting my response.

'Oh, um' I began while I finished chewing my strawberry, 'he keeps texting me but I haven't answered him. I want to know who was calling him but I don't want to like, ask him and sound like a crazy girlfriend or something. Not like I'm his girlfriend. Like, I don't know, ugh, I hate this.'

PB looked up from her phone and continued eating her salad.

'I vote you just leave it be and find someone else to cling to' she said, her mouth full of lettuce.

'Well, I say next time you see him you sneak a peek at his phone...' Flame added with a wicked grin.

I stared at her for a second. She was so fierce and a little...dangerous. I liked her a lot. Finally I met her eyes, smiled, winked, and thanked her for the advice.

'So you guys want to go look for costumes after school for the party tomorrow?' I asked them. I was kind of excited about Gumball's party. Not only was it all for my favorite holiday but I got to dress up and drink the night away with my friends. Oh, and Marshall was supposed to be there. That didn't hurt either.

'Yeah I'm down' Flame responded.

'Sure' PB added, 'but who's going to drive us? I am NOT taking that dirty bus.'

'You're such a princess' Flame said to her while mimicking a gag.

'Let's ask LSP, she's fun' I spoke.

'But she's SO loud and boy crazy, we'll never leave the mall!' Flame rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

PB giggled, 'well if Flame doesn't like her then I like her already, ask this LSP if she'd want to go and text us with the details after school. Hopefully I'll see you ladies later.'

With that PB slowly stood from the table, took her trash and walked away.

'Ugh, alright yeah, let us know. Talk to you later, hot stuff' Flame said as she got up from the table and grabbed her backpack.

'Bye' I responded while smiling and waving her off.

Great, still 10 minutes left to lunch and I was all alone with my thoughts. Never a better opportunity to text LSP. I pulled out my phone and found her contact.

\- - Sup LSP? Down to go costume shopping with a few biddies later? - -

I had known LSP for a while, she was older than me. There were so many Lauren's in our neighborhood the parents started calling them by their initials and it just stuck. We all went to the same high school together but I rarely saw her because she was a junior. Oh, and a cheerleader. Even though she wasn't in my clique we got along. She used to babysit me when I was younger while Raze and Don went out. By the time they got home I'd have at least 6 layers of make-up caked on, courtesy of LSP.

My phone buzzed. It was LSP responding.

\- - Yes bitch lets do it! I'll pick you up at ur place 'round 6? XO - -

I smiled at her response as I pictured her actually saying it. She had this weird valley girl dialect which of course came with valley girl lingo. Like her favorite phrase 'oh my glob'.

I had barely answered her text when I heard someone sit down across from me. I looked up to see Marshall in all of his arrogant glory. I tried to keep my cool while I slid my phone into my flannel pocket.

'Say it ain't so' I teased in my greeting.

He smiled softly and spoke.

'Why haven't you answered my texts?'

I shrugged my shoulders and looked to the side. I didn't want to give him the truth.

'Listen, I'm sorry, I know that was super sketchy of me. I have something to tell you...' his voice trailed off and he reached for my hand that was resting on the table.

I let him hold my hand while he ran his thumb across my knuckles and continued to speak.

'So basically I have a girlfriend - had a girlfriend. She was the one calling me on Tuesday. The thing is that I've been- well, was -dating her before we first met.'

I took my hand away from him and crossed my arms. I wasn't sure how I was handling the information. I tried to keep my face expressionless but I'm not good at that. I'm an open book when it comes to feelings.

He slid his hands along the table and back toward himself, letting them fall to his lap. He shrugged and looked at his lap while he kept explaining.

'Don't think any less of me, please, not you. I like hanging out with you Marceline. I was thinking about breaking up with her anyway, our time was totally spent. It's over. I didn't tell you anything when we first met because I didn't want you to know. It's fucked up on my part, I know.'

I just stared at him sitting across from me. He looked so pathetic in a way. It made me sad. Under all of that narcissism and arrogance it didn't seem like he really liked himself...at all. It reminded me of someone, but I couldn't place it at the time.

'I'm new to all of this...I don't really know what to say. I don't know how I feel right now' I finally spoke. I really only spoke because I knew it would make him feel better, but I also didn't want to say the wrong thing.

I felt jealous and anxious. I also felt a little relieved that he was single. But thinking back to that moment outside of my house on Tuesday made me feel sick. Did her touch her like he touched me? What does she look like? How old is she?

A million questions were running through my head. It seemed like forever but finally the lunch bell rang. I hated leaving him like this. It seemed like there was so much more to be discussed.

'Let me walk you home again after school, please' he pleaded, 'I want to answer questions if you have any...or...or listen to anything you need to say.'

I shoved my books into my bag as I stood up from the table, I didn't want to get detention for being late to class. Especially not on a Friday. I shook my head.

'Sorry I'm going costume shopping with some friends' I answered.

'Well, good, then you're going tomorrow night?'

I forced a smile. 'Yeah, I'll be there tomorrow. I'm gonna be late, bye Marshall.'

I walked away from the table. I could feel him watching me walk away and I felt even sadder.


	6. Revelations

The rest of the school day was a blur. All I could think about was how I should be reacting to Marshall's news...and his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, or what-the-fuck-ever they were. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach I couldn't shake.

Finally the last bell of the school day rang and I practically ran to the nearest exit only to step outside into drizzling rain. As everyone ran for cover I welcomed the heavy wet mist with a smile. I didn't mind weather like this. I mean yeah, my hair got frizzy and my make-up ran a bit, but oh well.

I checked my cellphone before I started home. Another text from Marshall:

\- - Can't wait for tomorrow night, please don't be mad at me - -

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I couldn't wait either. Even though I was super nervous and still a little upset.

I also had a voicemail from a number I didn't recognize. I listened to it...

"Hi, this is Dr. Uzi's office calling for Marceline Abadeer. I know you have an appointment on Monday afternoon to get those pesky braces off but unfortunately Dr. Uzi will be leaving some time Friday night due to a family emergency. If you'd like we can squeeze you in for this afternoon around 3. Please call us back at this number and confirm."

I looked at the time that the message was left, only about an hour ago. It was just about 2 and I could definitely make it to get these damn things off. It shouldn't take long? I hope. And if it does, the girls can wait!

I quickly texted Flame and PB telling them to meet me at my house for 545. Then I called my dentists office to let them know I was on my way. I had to get home first and hop on my bike, but I was on a mission!

I stared at myself in my bathroom mirror running my tongue across the front of my teeth. What a strange sensation. I've had braces for almost two years and now that they're gone it felt so great! And my teeth, they're actually kind of nice. I leaned in closer to the mirror and examined my new smile more closely. Not too shabby. I touched the tip of my tongue to my right canine tooth. Sharp, yes, but not as sharp as Marshall's. I imagined running my tongue along his bottom lip. Imagined his cold breath on my neck. I shook with desire.

I heard my front door open and I quickly snapped out of it. I walked out of the bathroom and into the front hallway to be greeted by Flame and PB.

'Hey ladieeeees' I said flashing them my big new smile.

'Hot damn girl' Flame responded.

'Oh, yes, you look lovely!' PB said, 'and you look a little older too.'

I was used to that, I had always kind of looked older. I acted older too. My grandparents had always told me I had an old soul.

I placed my hands on my hips and stood in my best 'Wonder Woman' pose before I flashed them another big toothy smile and bowed. It was my own goofy way of accepting their compliments.

Hambo strolled into the room casually and meowed to inform us of his presence.

'So handsome and regal' Flame cried as she dropped to her knees to scoop Hambo up and give him a quick snuggle. PB walked over to them and patted him on the head. I could hear him begin to purr.

I smiled at them standing in front of the fireplace, it looked like a cute family photo. I dug my phone out of my pocket quickly and snapped a candid of them.

Suddenly we heard rapid beeping noises from my driveway and a soft hum of music. Flame and I looked at each other.

'LSP' we said simultaneously, a smile forming on all of our lips. Flame let Hambo jump out of her arms and onto the nearest couch where he curled up for a nap.

'Oh I can't wait to meet her' PB spoke as we walked toward my garage to exit the house. As I was shutting the door to the garage behind me I looked back to my sleeping cat. I smiled and whispered 'see you in a bit, Ham.'

'LSP, this is PB. She goes to our school. She's a sophomore' I explained as we loaded into LSP's pristine SUV. LSP turned to the backseat where PB and Flame sat.

'Sup girl? How's it goin'? Nice ta meet ya' she greeted with a wink.

'Nice to meet you too, LSP' PB answered with a polite smile. LSP smiled back and turned to Flame.

'Hey Flamey, good to see ya too' LSP finished before snapping her gum in her mouth and turning back to her driving position.

'Alright, enough with the formalities, let's get to shoppin'' I said with a big grin.

Everyone nodded in agreement while LSP turned up the radio and backed out of my driveway. We sang in harmony to The White Stripes on our way to the mall.

I stared at the wall covered in plastic packaged girls/women's costumes. Each package had a description of the costume on the outside along with some cheesy title and a picture of a skinny female wearing it. I grabbed one that read _Adult Steampunk Costume_ and laughed. They were all so ridiculous and the women in the pictures all had huge chests and tiny waists. Geesh!

I wasn't chubby or 'fat' by any means, but I definitely wasn't as skinny as these women. I grabbed the stupid steampunk costume in a size medium and walked over to the dressing room to try it on. I could hear the other girls I was with giggling and shouting to each other as they tried their picks on.

All of the rooms were full so I waited outside for someone to finish. I watched LSP emerge from her dressing room with one of her costume picks on. She wore a bright purple skater dress. It was short and it puffed out around her waist. The dress sparkled in the store lighting along with the little star tiara she had placed on top of her long blonde hair. She had dyed a clump of her hair strands purple earlier in the year, it was subtle of course, and it looked good. Her curves were admirable and her smile was to die for. She was just a beautiful person all around, no matter how annoying she could be.

She caught me looking at her.

'Should I like, get it?' she asked.

I nodded and smiled in approval.

LSP bounced up and down clapping excitedly before she strutted back into her dressing room to change. I took her spot after she finished and went to pay for her costume.

I wasn't a big fan of trying things on, especially things with back zippers I can't zip up myself. Luckily this costumes zipper ran along the side.

I yanked the costume out of its tight plastic packaging and pulled the skimpy material over my head.

My hair got caught against my back under the costume so I gently pulled it out and tied it up. Then, with a little trouble, I zipped myself up and looked in the full length mirror they had in the space.

I thought I looked half decent. The black costume hugged all of the right curves on my torso and flared out at my waist. Very similar to LSP's pick.

'Tight, short, and skimpy' I said aloud as I thought of the three best words to describe my outfit.

It was a pretty simple costume with random straps or buckles here and there. I figured with some black stockings and a pair of red Doc Martens I could pull it off.

I shrugged and settled with this pick. Mostly because it fit and I didn't feel like trying anything else on. I was happy to be with my friends but I couldn't stop thinking about Marshall.

I shoved the costume back into its packaging and sealed the top. I walked out of the dressing room to be greeted by PB and Flame who had their costume choices in hand. I didn't know what they grabbed but I guess I'd find out tomorrow night.

'Find anything good?' Flame asked me and PB.

I just shrugged and nodded while PB winked and told us she couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

We made our way to the front of the store to pay for our things. LSP was already there waiting impatiently.

'Oh my glob you guys come on I've been waiting for you for like years' she exaggerated.

'Yeah yeah we're coming' Flame hissed back.

We left the mall around 9 or so and the misty rain that lingered throughout the day had turned into a complete storm. LSP dropped Flame off first because her dad had been annoying her to get home since we left for the mall.

Then she dropped PB off and after some polite 'goodbyes' and 'nice to meet yous' LSP turned to me.

'So like what should we do tonight? I don't think you should be home alone in this weather, it's like, super scary out right now' LSP spoke thoughtfully.

I knew she missed watching me sometimes when we were younger. I was happy we grew into a different kind of friendship, she always had my back.

'Yeah, I could use some company, to my house!' I replied raising my hand toward the direction we needed to go.

We watched a really awesome horror-comedy movie on Netflix and pigged out on candy. I liked picking all of the red M&M's out to eat them. They're my favorite even though I'm pretty sure all colors taste the same. I felt LSP look over in my direction.

'So I've been hearing, like, rumors that you've been seen with the infamous lady killer - Marshall Lee' she spoke before throwing a piece of popcorn in my direction. I was glad it was dark because I didn't want her to catch me blushing.

'Oh how scandalous,' I began, 'where have you been hearing these rumors, huh? And yeah, we talk here and there. He walked me home one afternoon.'

'Well you know that girl they call Turtle?' she asked me.

I nodded.

'Weeeeell yeah anyway she and I have become super close over the past few years. Yeah, weird, I know. Anyway, like, she knows this girl from Aaa through one of her cousins. One day not too long ago they were all talking about hot guys that go to school in Ooo and Marshall Lee came up.'

I was listening to her intently at this point. Very curious as to where this story was going.

She continued, 'then that girl, you know, the one Turtle met through her cousin, well she was all like "oh. yeah. Marshall's my boyfriend" and Turtle was all like "weird, because he's been going all around my school asking questions about this freshman girl, Marceline... people have even seen them flirt a few times"' LSP finished.

A million things were running through my mind. First, Marshall was asking about me? Why? Second, I'm in closer proximity to finding out who this mysterious ex-girlfriend was than I thought. Finally, I never knew so many people paid any attention to me. It was probably because of Marshall.

'Well...and then what?' I asked her.

'That's pretty much like it, I guess. Turtle told me all about it this afternoon when I told her I was going costume shopping with you' she answered.

'But, did Turtle tell you what happened after she mentioned Marshall and I flirting and stuff to that girl?'

'Oh, well, yeah. She just got really upset and walked away from everyone in their group. Turtle thinks it was so she could go call and confront Marshall' LSP answered.

'Did Turtle give specifics on when this all happened? Like what day?' I asked.

'Glob, so many questions. Yeah, I think she said it was, like, this past Tuesday afternoon or something' she shrugged.

In that moment it all clicked. The girl Turtle met through her cousin, the one from Aaa, that must have been who called Marshall the afternoon he walked me home.

I remembered how serious he looked after he read the caller ID on his phone. It was her calling him, his now ex-girlfriend (supposedly). He must have broken up with her that day.

'What's her name? Do you know?' I asked. I couldn't believe myself. Why did I care so much?

'The girl from Aaa that dates Marshall?' LSP asked.

Ugh, they weren't dating anymore, I think... I didn't want to get into it though, so I just nodded.

'Oh, ummmm, like Ashley I think? But they call her Ash' she answered with a shrug.

I went to sleep that night with the same uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Are things really over between Marshall Lee and _Ash_ , the girl from Aaa?

I had a pretty strong feeling that tomorrow night was going to be interesting.


	7. The Party

I woke up Saturday morning to a chilly autumn breeze. I stretched out across my bed and grabbed my cellphone from the nightstand while yanking the covers over my head. The time read 11:13am and boy did it feel good to be able to sleep in that late.

Even though I barely got any sleep the night before I felt a little refreshed this morning. Yesterday was a day full of unnecessary drama. Tonight is the big night.

I lazily shuffled out of my bed. As I walked over to shut my window I peeked outside to see that LSP's car was gone. She must have had a cheer meet today or something. Either way, it looked like a beautiful fall day and I was happy to be alone for a while.

Throughout most of my morning I did some house chores and home work. Cleaned Hambo's litter box and strummed on my bass for a bit.

Before I knew it the sun was gone and the time was 7:23pm.

'Whoa, that day really flew by' I said to myself as I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower.

I made sure to shave all of my lady bits and scrub my face with a cleanser. When I had finished washing up I felt shiny and new.

Then came my least favorite part: applying make-up. Some girls love it, some girls are good at it... I'm not either of those girls.

I peered into my make-up bag and then into my mirror. Hmmmm, a really heavy smoky eye should go great with my costume. And a nice blood red lipstick!

An hour or so later I heard my phone buzzing on my nightstand. It was LSP. I answered.

'Hey loser you ready to get over to Gumball's?' she asked before I could even say hello.

I giggled at her forwardness.

'Yeah, just about, I just have to finish lacing up my boots. Meet you in my driveway in like 2 minutes' I answered, 'oh, and we have to get Flame and PB.'

'Ok hurrrrrry I want to start this thing already, Glob. And no need, they're already with me. I saw them walking over to your house and picked them up. We're waiting!' and with that she hung up.

A few seconds later and I had finished lacing my boots. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and approached the mirror in my room. It was a full length mirror. Surprisingly enough I looked really awesome! I tucked my long dark hair behind my ear as I looked down to zip-up my costume.

Then it all hit me. I stared at myself in the mirror. Granted I was only fourteen but I felt much older. I was tall, around 5'7" or so, but then again I had always been a taller girl. I remembered my middle school dances and how awkward it was to be one of the only girls who towered over the boys she slow danced with. I am also a very serious and deliberate person. Don't get me wrong, having fun is cool once in a while, but it's in my nature to be the way I am. I guess that's part of my old soul.

I heard beeping coming from outside. Definitely LSP. Glob she's so impatient. I snapped out of my trance and headed outside. Knowing that in a short while I would be confronted by Marshall sent my heart into a fit.

Opening LSP's car door I heard everyone gasp as they looked at me.

'Woah, Marcy, you look like... fucking hot' Flame said with a whistle.

LSP backed her up, 'yeah, girl, you like really pull off the whole dark and chic look well. Loving your smoky-eye too.'

PB agreed with a simple smile and nod.

I blushed.

'Wow, thanks you guys' I said, 'you all look amazing, too! PB I love your lab coat' I finished with a giggle.

PB totally looked like PB tonight. You could tell she was in her element. Somehow she had found the perfect costume: a fitted woman's lab coat that buttoned in the front from top to bottom. A few were unbuttoned at her chest which showed a little bit of cleavage, but she still looked classy. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied back into a messy bun and she wore thin rimmed glasses.

'I'd let you examine me any day' I said to PB with a wink. She smiled in response.

And Flame. Oh Flame, she looked amazing. She let her fiery red hair loose tonight. She wore a 'slutty' ice princess themed costume. Definitely ironic, but the dramatic difference in her physical appearance and her costume choice just worked.

LSP of course wore the costume she had picked out the night before when we had gone shopping. She paired it with some killer dark purple colored pumps that made her legs look even more amazing.

As we drove away I smiled with content knowing I had such beautiful and supportive friends by my side. It made my knowing I'd see Marshall tonight a little more easy to accept. I took deep breaths and enjoyed the car ride.

We pulled into Gumball's driveway to the sound of bass thumping from the speakers inside of his ginormous house. Good thing he lived out in the middle of nowhere or else I don't think his neighbors would appreciate this much.

His long driveway was lined with different makes and models of cars. I looked for Marshall's jeep but saw no sign. I looked at the time on LSP's dashboard: 9:53pm. I wondered what time his party had started, especially because so many people were already there. LSP parked her SUV and we all slid out, pulling and straightening our costumes where necessary.

'Wow PB, you should definitely lock this kid down, you'd be set for life' LSP joked as we walked toward Gumball's front door.

Smiling, I agreed. Of course, it wasn't his house or his money. His family had built a huge empire off of some hard candy they started making in the early 20th century. His great grandfather was responsible for it all, and eventually the business was passed from generation to generation. From what I heard through PB, though, it didn't seem like Gumball was interested in taking over. He wanted to be a chemist.

We climbed the front stairs and looked at each other when we reached the front door.

'Here we go' Flame said as she raised her hand to grab one of the huge metal knockers on the doors.

Before she could even grab it both double doors flew open to reveal a very handsome young boy. He had long sandy brown hair that was casually slicked back. His gray eyes looked us up and down as he flashed us a beautiful white smile. When his eyes finally met PB's he spoke.

'Alright, now this party was all worth it.'

PB giggled and walked into his arms. He was an inch or so taller than she was and they looked like the perfect match. They embraced each other for a second and he kissed her on the forehead before she turned to us.

'Gumball, this is Flame' PB said motioning to the red haired goddess. She then turned to LSP 'this is LSP' and then she turned to me 'and this! is Marceline.'

Gumball kindly greeted all of us.

'Pleasure to meet you ladies. Please make yourselves at home. All unlocked rooms are fair game. There are several bathrooms throughout my house. Most drinks can be found in the kitchen and I'm sure there's plenty of weed being passed around the fire in the backyard. And now, if you don't mind, I will be escorting this fine young lady to the dance floor' and with that he and PB disappeared down a hallway towards what seemed to be the room blasting the music we heard outside.

The inside of Gumball's house was magnificent. The look was very modern and classy. It looked like every lightbulb in the house had been replaced by blacklight bulbs. There were also cobwebs and other Halloween decorations throughout. I was in love. I heard 'Monster Mash' start playing in the background and began to move to the beat.

'On that note, I am getting a drink' Flame spoke.

'Oh yeah, I'll come with you' I said, grabbing her hand and following her down the other hallway.

I looked at LSP and she just waved us off. She had started talking to some guy I didn't recognize.

The place was crawling with people in all different kinds of awesome costumes. Slutty, scary, witty, you name it. I kept looking for Marshall, maybe even someone I remembered him hanging around with. Nothing.

For some reason I started to feel really sad. I think it was because I had put so much effort into getting ready tonight simply for him. I wanted him to see me and to see me the way my friends saw me. I also wanted to flash my new smile at him.

Flame and I finally reached Gumball's pristine granite covered kitchen after pushing our way through people.

We stopped at one of the counters lined with different bottles of alcohol and cups.

A boy walked over to us. He was short and dressed up as a peppermint.

'What's up girls? Can I get you somethin?' he asked leaning against the side of the counter.

Flame smiled and rolled her eyes.

'No, thanks, we've got it' she replied. I could feel her holding back a laugh. This kid was oozing with desperation. I felt kind of bad and nudged Flame with my elbow.

I grabbed three shot glasses and the nearest bottle full of clear liquid.

'Actually, we're about to take a shot. For the sake of Halloween and Gumball's killer party. Join us?' I asked him.

I watched him relax a little, probably relieved by the fact that we weren't shooing him away from us.

'I'd love that' he said sincerely and smiled.

Carefully, I filled each shot glass to the rim and put the bottle back. We stood together, took our glasses, and slowly raised them so that they all clinked together.

'To Halloween' I half shouted.

'To Gumball!' they replied.

And with that we all tossed our heads back and emptied our shot glasses.

I felt my throat burn and my eyes water. The taste was absolutely disgusting. I don't understand how people enjoy this stuff.

We all looked at each other and laughed at the reactions we were having after our shots. Flame was sticking out her tongue and fanning her face. The boy dressed as a peppermint was jumping up and down.

'My name is Peter' he said after finally recouping, 'let's do another.'

I looked at Flame and she nodded in agreement. I smiled with excitement and nodded too. I watched as he filled up three more shot glasses and then I looked around the room in search of a sign of Marshall.

Still nothing.

'Fuck it' I said aloud as I grabbed my freshly filled shot glass, 'let's get this party started.'


	8. The Party Pt 2

Several shots later and I was quite the conversationalist.

'You know, Peter, you look veeeeerrrrryyy familiar' I spoke with a slight slur and a giggle.

Flame had walked away from us at this point. She ran into another girl we had a few classes with and they decided it was time to dance. I was definitely not into dancing.

Peter took another sip from his beer and laughed.

'Yeah, about that, I was hoping you'd recognize me' he started, 'I met you not too long ago at Choose Goose's with PB and my friend Marshall.'

I felt my eyes widen and my heart start to pick up. That was it! I remembered him now. He knows Marshall. Maybe I can pick his brain.

'Peter...Peppermint! I remember you, wow your costume's pretty clever, huh?' I said with a wink. I was feeling pretty drunk at this point. I was so focused on Marshall that day at Choose Goose's I completely forgot about Peter.

'Yeah, I thought people might like it. At least the people who know my last name' he said.

'Wait, whyyyy did you re-introduce yourself to me tonight then? Huh? Why not just say hi! Remember me?!' I questioned him.

He smiled and looked at the floor. I think he was actually blushing.

'Guess I was trying to start over with you? I remembered how focused you and Marshall were on each other, and me and PB were having an important conversation about our club' he shrugged, 'I really wanted to talk to you that day too. I thought you were pretty cute' he turned an even darker shade of red.

'Wow, I think it's all the alcohol that made me stupid enough to say that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out or anything' he said while bringing his eyes to mine.

I wasn't sure what to say. Yeah, he was cute, I think? To me every single person on this planet can be attractive in their own sort of way. I just wasn't interested in him like that.

'Oh, Peter, that's soooo flattering' I paused to hiccup, 'yeah I'm sorry we couldn't have talked more that day.'

Peter was about to say something else when I saw him walk into the kitchen. All six-foot-whatever of him. There was just something about him that made me weak in the knees. Peter must have noticed my attention had changed and he looked over his shoulder.

'Ah, Marshall Lee, of course' I heard Peter say with a sigh. I looked back at him.

'I'm sorry Pete...Peter...what were you saying?' I asked him. I had to put one hand on the countertop next to me. I could feel my heart racing. Marshall had noticed me and Peter talking and he was on his way over.

He was so smooth it was like he floated over to where we were standing. He looked from me, to Peter, and then back to me. He smiled as his eyes scanned my body from head to toe.

'Marcy. Peter. what are you two up to?' he asked. He had finished eyeing me and turned his dark gaze to Peter.

'Nothing, I'll catch you guys later' Peter said with a defeated tone and walked away from us to disappear into the party crowd.

Marshall watched him walk away and then took Peter's old spot to stand across from me.

He was staring at me again. He stood there, arms crossed, resting his right hip against the counter.

'So' he said.

'Soooooooooooo' I responded.

'You're drunk, Marceline'

'I'm...not, Marshall'

He smiled at me and I felt my face turn as red as Peter's was a few minutes ago.

'You look ravishing' he said with a hungry look in his eyes.

Barely started a conversation with him and I'm already feeling dizzy. Or maybe it's the alcohol. I couldn't tell.

'Really? Thanks, because I feel ravishing' I said seductively while trying to keep a straight face, 'nah, I feel really drunk actually.' And with that I burst into laughter. Just random uncontrollable giggling. Nerves? Alcohol? Marshall? I blame all three.

I felt embarrassed by my outburst so I quickly looked at the floor. Marshall cupped my chin gently with his hand and lifted my face. He looked suspicious of something.

'Smile' he demanded. I did as I was told.

'I meant with your teeth' he said with a low growl. I knew what he was after. I flashed him my big new smile while I rolled my eyes. He was still holding my chin.

He examined me for a minute and I began to get even more nervous. Eventually we locked eyes and just gazed at each other. I felt his hand move from my chin as he caressed his knuckles along my jawline and stopped at my neck. He stepped closer. We were barely a foot away from one another. He brought his face closer to mine, I could smell his cologne, almost feel his breath on my skin. I closed my eyes and let my lips part a little.

And then I hiccuped. Loudly. And we opened our eyes. We were both smiling and I was kicking myself on the inside! I just missed a kiss from Marshall Lee because of a fucking hiccup. Ugh!

He pulled his hand away from my neck and took a step away from me.

'Have you ever drank before?' he asked me.

'Yeah...totally...a few times, man' I tried to lie, hiccuping again.

'Eh, you got me. Nope, this is a first' I said as I held up the empty shot glass next to me.

'Heeeey you're not wearing a costume. You're no fun' I teased.

'I don't need a costume, babe, I'm a misfit all year round' he responded casually while pouring a shot for himself. He took it with ease and then poured himself another.

I watched him with fascination. Everything he did he did with such grace. He seemed so coordinated and confident.

'Where have you been all night?' I asked him. I was surprising even myself. I should have acted like I didn't care, like I didn't even notice he hadn't been there for most of the night. He looked at me. I think he was surprised too. He took another shot.

'You were looking for me, yeah?' he asked while placing the shot glass on the table and turning back to me.

I nodded.

'I was at another party for a little while. A party at a friends house in Aaa' he said.

I didn't like that one bit. I knew who lived in Aaa with him. Was she there? Was his Ash there with him? Jealousy washed over me.

'What was Peter saying to you?' he asked me.

'He was cute. He told me he had wanted to get to know me more' I responded with a shrug.

It looked like Marshall's eyes flashed with anger. He was staring at me again. Without knowing what else to do I grabbed his arm and tugged him toward the dance room. I hated dancing but I needed to change the subject it seemed.

'Where are we going?' he asked.

I smiled, looked back at him and answered, 'we're going to dance.' I had to shout it because the crowd was so loud. Buzzing with music and conversation. It was so awesome.

We pushed through rooms and hallways full of random drunken people, giggling all the while. We were holding hands at this point and every so often I'd feel him squeeze mine. There was some strange chemistry between us. I wasn't sure if he felt it, but I sure knew I did. The closer he got to me the more electrified it felt. And when we actually touched my body became so alive I could almost feel the blood rushing through my veins.

Finally we reached the room set up as a dance club. It actually looked like a studio of some sort. This room was much darker than the other rooms throughout the house. There were strobe lights and a fog machine going off every now and then. One wall was made up entirely of mirrors. There was even a DJ! With a DJ booth and all. The energy of this room was absolutely amazing. It didn't seem to matter if you could dance or not. All you had to do was feel the music and let yourself go.

We pushed our way toward the center of the dance floor with me taking the lead. We continued to hold hands, I just had to raise my arm above my head to make sure we could squeeze through okay. Eventually we found a space in the crowd big enough for us to dance in.

It was unbelievably loud. Marshall leaned over a bit so he could yell over the music and into my ear. Having his face so close to mine sent shivers throughout my body. I automatically ran my hand up his arm and to his neck. 'I can do anything but dance, Marcy' I heard him say. I just smiled and shrugged.

Martin Garrix's song _Animals_ started playing and we swayed along to the beat together. The energy of the crowd was intoxicating. During the songs instrumental breakdown the strobe lights flashed together in unison while everyone in the crowd began to jump with their hands raised. Everything looked like it was in slow motion because of the strobe lights. I stopped dancing for a minute to look at Marshall, who was standing in the middle of everyone and staring at me.

Every time the lights flashed I saw his beautiful face, his dark eyes had me in a trance. I was a few feet away from him at this point. I must have danced off into the crowd unknowingly. We were in a crowded room and it felt like it was only the two of us. It didn't seem like anyone noticed he and I weren't dancing because those around us kept going.

Our eyes remained locked as I made my way through the crowd and back to Marshall. I felt every beat of the electronic dance music through my body. My heart was thumping. I finally reached him and as soon as I was standing in front of him he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my face to his.

I felt his other arm wrap around my waist as our lips met. His lips were so soft and plump. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip. My arms were wrapped around his neck, my hands tangled in his shaggy dark hair. He slid his tongue in and out of my mouth and nibbled on my bottom lip. My grip in his hair tightened as my body ached with want. Want for him. He knew what he was doing. I could feel him smiling against my mouth. He pulled away from me and grabbed my hand. We slowly made our way out of the crowd.

Once we were out of the room he turned and looked at me. I just looked back at him. Speechless. I could feel my lips swelling from our intense make-out session on the dance floor. He smirked at me and continued leading the way.

Hand-in-hand he lead us to the front staircase of Gumball's house. We climbed the stairs together and found an empty room.


	9. The Party Fun (EXPLICIT)

With my hand in his, Marshall Lee entered the cold dark room first and flipped the light switch. The room was instantly illuminated. I had to blink several times in order for my eyes to adjust. My head was still spinning from the alcohol and excitement and I was out of breath after dancing, kissing and then ascending a staircase.

Marshall eyed a bed in the corner and let go of my hand so he could cross the room toward it. He sat on the edge of the bed and casually reclined himself backwards until he was propped up on his elbows. He stared and quietly assessed me from where he sat.

'So' he finally spoke and flashed his wicked smile. His face was flushed with color too. He was so handsome and alluring, my insides were screaming.

I blushed and dropped my gaze to the floor. The harsh lights hurt and I felt dizzy.

'So.' I whispered.

'Shut the door and come closer' he demanded. I could feel his continuous gaze. I felt my pulse quicken as I obeyed and turned to shut the door behind me.

'Lock it' he added before I could start toward him.

Nervously, I did as he said and then walked in his direction. I felt like being difficult.

'Anything else, your highness?' I asked as I reached him. I stood directly in front of him now, gazing into his deep dark eyes as he looked up at me from the bed.

He growled as he reached up and grabbed my wrist, gently pulling me on top of him. The bed sank slightly as I followed his silent orders and straddled him. Still propped up on his elbows, he continued to look at me while he placed his hands on my outer thighs.

Feeling hot and embarrassed I tried to look away, but he swiftly caught my chin and stopped me.

'Don't' he demanded.

Frustrated, I responded 'don't what?'

'Be scared' he replied. I laughed animatedly.

'Oh, Marshall, please. Don't flatter your boyishly handsome self' I started, 'you don't intimidate me any more than a spider does.'

He seemed taken aback by this revelation.

'Well, then how do you feel? Right now?' he asked sincerely. His air of confidence was slowly dissipating.

'Honestly?' I asked, looking directly into his face, into those dark menacing eyes.

He nodded and chewed on his lower lip. He was truly anticipating my response.

'Manipulated' I answered.

With a look of befuddlement, he sat up higher, propping himself up on his hands. I almost fell off of his lap and the edge of the bed as he made this adjustment. He caught me before I did and repositioned me so that I continued to straddle him. His face was so close I could smell the liquor on his breath.

'Manipulated?' his brow furrowed and his voice darkened as his gaze fell to my lips. He seemed hurt.

Frustrated, I grabbed his face and made him look into my eyes.

'See, you're doing it now' I said while thinking that two can play this game.

Before he could rebuttal I kissed him passionately. I felt his body relax beneath mine as our lips met. My hands fell from his face and I wrapped my arms about his neck while he found his way all over my body.

His lips parted when I moved my tongue into his mouth and as I exited I bit down gently on his bottom lip. As one hand continued to move closer toward my groin, his other found its way to my hair. I felt him carefully intertwine his fingers through it and tug my head back, revealing my neck.

My lower abdomen tingled as I felt him growing underneath me. I reveled in his presence and prepared for his touch.

Seconds passed.

Nothing.

Heavy breathing.

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was watching me, teasing me. There was a hunger in his eyes.

He wanted me to beg him to continue, but I wasn't going to say a thing.

Apparently I didn't have to. I had inadvertently given him that pleasure... my face and body were silently screaming for him to go on.

He smiled seductively as he ran his index finger down my exposed neck.

'Oh Marcy, you're trembling' he cooed. He thought I was at his mercy.

But I was playing too.

I gave him (what I hoped) was a sexy pout in response. His face darkened instantly and he stared at my lips.

'Fuck' he whispered lustfully while he pulled me closer and bit down on my neck.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped me as he proceeded to suck on my neck. I tightened my fingers in his hair and ran my free hand along the bulge in his pants.

'You're. So. Fucking. Sexy.' he uttered between kisses.

I moaned again and thrust myself into him. Everything about the moment was intoxicating. It almost made me forget that I was intoxicated.

Shit. I had to remind myself? Now? I had forgotten how dizzy and tired I felt. No wonder I was feeling confident enough to tell Marshall Lee he was manipulative and handsome.

Spinning...spinning...kissing...tongue...moaning...spinning...

And then...I barfed.


	10. The Disappointments Room of Hangovers

After what seemed like hours of dreamless sleep I awoke in total darkness. My temples were pounding and my mouth was as dry as the Mojave Desert. I sat up quickly and winced. Where was I? The last thing I can recall is Flame holding my hair back while I vomited into a toilet. Am I in my room? Am I still at Gumball's house?

Then it all came flooding back to me. Barfing on Marshall Lee. Him exiting the room while I sat near my mess of vomit on the floor. Was he mad? Why did he leave me? What a fool I was to think he actually liked me. He only wanted sex - just like every other guy. He couldn't get it so he just left me. Huh. Well, that's better than being taken advantage of. "Fuck him" I thought as I leaned back and stretched my arms mid yawn.

My right arm landed on a heap of hair. Or at least I think it was hair. I leaned forward as the thing I touched moaned and turned over.

"Marceline?" I heard it mumble.

Reluctantly I answered, "yeah? who's there? what happened last night?"

A lamp was suddenly turned on and light flooded the room. I looked down and saw a fiery mess of red hair and then, with a turn, Flame's beautiful brown eyes squinting up at me. She was in rough shape too I could tell.

"What's with the light? You're nuts for turning that thing on" I said.

"Well I wanted to make sure you were okay and show you it was me" she answered groggily while propping herself up and leaning against the headboard of the bed we shared.

I sat back too and nodded. That made sense I guess.

"You feeling ok?" she asked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Not really, not at all. But I guess this is the price you pay for a night of heavy drinking and promiscuity."

Flame laughed and said "I wouldn't call it promiscuity. You and Marshall Lee never had sex. That asshole took off as soon as I walked into the room to help you."

I felt a stabbing pain in my heart. Marshall left me. It wasn't just that though… Marshall left me when I kind of needed him. What if something happened to me? What if another party goer had walked in on me in that state and decided to be selfish. A chill ran down my spine and I shivered. I'll be more responsible next time I drink.

Flame must have seen me shiver because she asked if I was ok again. I managed to reply with an "I'll be fine" and decided I wasn't going to cry until I got back home to Hambo.

It turns out the room Flame and I woke up in was Gumball's parents room - the room I was hooking up with Marshall in the night before. We opened the curtains and hissed like vampires at the bright sun. Gumball's parents had heavy-duty black out curtains that Flame must have drawn after she helped me clean up and put me in bed. That's why I had no idea where I was when I woke up; never mind that it was already midday.

She filled me in as we walked about the room and tried to put things back to where, we assumed, they belonged. Apparently Flame was downstairs dancing with one of her many suitors when she saw Marshall Lee walk down the stairs alone. She felt suspicious and approached him, eventually demanding to know where I was. She told me he said something to her that she couldn't hear and then he grabbed her arm and led her to the room I was in.

When she saw me sitting next to the vomit with my head down she rushed over to me and lifted my chin up to make sure I was okay. She told me I was fine, just a bit messy, and that she helped me up and ushered me into an adjacent bathroom. After I had thrown up a few more times and Flame washed the vomit off of me and my clothing we exited the bathroom and Marshall was nowhere to be found. That's when she helped me into bed, drew the curtains, and climbed in next to me for a drunken night's rest.

Wow. What an amazing friend. Half of her night was ruined just so she could take care of me.

"Thanks Flame" I finally said, "really, you're a great friend for what you did for me. Looking after me an all."

"Oh don't worry about it, Marce. I know you'd do the same for me. Plus it was already like 3 in the morning when this happened anyway. I was ready for some sleep!" she responded cheerfully.

I smiled. I felt really grateful to have her in my life.

"Okayyyyy, now let's go find LSP and PB and see if they're down to go get some fucking breaaaaaakfast" Flame announced enthusiastically.

I nodded and followed her out of the room. I was SO ready to leave this house.


End file.
